


Woof.

by god-heda (ChocDog)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fix-It, Oral Fixation, Porn with not much plot, Smut, Sub!lexa, Top!Clarke, and lexa is a needy sub, bit of breathplay, clarke is a smug lil dominant, skaikru and trikru get along and so do our ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocDog/pseuds/god-heda
Summary: Lexa's oral fixation leads to some very fun nights spent with Clarke, and some not so fun ones without her. Clarke thinks she's found a way to keep Lexa sane regardless of where she is.





	Woof.

**Author's Note:**

> Some shit to consider:  
> -Sha=Yes  
> -Shuff op=quiet  
> -Moba=sorry  
> -Beja=please  
> -Goodbye=Leida  
> -I love you=Ai hod yu in
> 
> More shit to consider: Put simply, an oral fixation is a strong desire to be orally stimulated, common symptoms are excessive nail-biting, thumb sucking, etc. In Lexa's case, well, you'll see. ;)

He trudged in, tracking mud all over the throne room and emitting a stench so foul his guards had to hold their noses before they dumped him in the centre of the room, kicking him down to his knees. He was the last trial of the day, the last responsibility, before Commander Lexa could just be Lexa for a while. Just a while. 

“What is your name?” Lexa asked, sounding as bored as she looked; uncharacteristically slumped to one side of her chair, her elbow resting on the armrest. To her left, Titus stood with his aged hands clasped in front of him, the dusk sneaking through the curtains behind him and softly illuminating both the back of his bald head and the room itself.

The man at her feet didn’t respond. Lexa cast her tired eyes towards one of the guards behind him, resulting in a single strike to the back of his head; the only part of his body not wrapped in armour and furs. “Your name.” Lexa repeated, nibbling on the corner of a fingernail in boredom. Titus raised an eyebrow at the action, but didn’t comment.

“Yomu.” The man growled, his eyes cast downward. Whether it was out of hatred or respect that he didn’t meet her gaze, Lexa didn’t know, but she couldn’t find the energy to care either. She wondered whether Clarke would be visiting today. The thought of a surprise appearance of Wanheda this late in the day tugged the corner of Lexa’s mouth as it chewed the nail of her thumb upwards just a tad.

“Heda,” Titus began, noticing this too. He didn’t miss much. “This man has been robbing the homes and businesses of Polis for the past week. What is your punishment?”

The Commander gave a half-hearted flick of her hand before resuming her attack on her thumb. “Banish him.”

All four of the men in the room turned to her in surprise, even Yomu; who looked up to reveal a fat face caked with grime. “No, please, just put me in-“

“Dismissed.” Lexa snapped, the skin of her thumb breaking in her snarl. She made a ‘Tsk’ sound and examined the small speck of black darkening on her skin, barely acknowledging the ravaged, broken nail that had once served as its defence. Oh well. Clarke didn’t like it when her nails were too long anyway.

The guards exchanged a sceptical look, but hauled Yomu up nonetheless, impervious to his protests. _“Sha, Heda.”_ They said in unison, dipping their heads slightly before they turned on their heels to drag the criminal away.

The doors clacked shut with their departure, and Lexa couldn’t have been more relieved. “I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the day.” she instructed to Titus as she rose from her seat, her usually staunch body slouching noticeably. Her large shoulder-guard didn’t look as impressive when it hung a few movements away from slipping right off, the harness its only saviour. 

“Wait, Heda.” said Titus, moving to stand in front of his Commander before she could take her leave. Lexa willed herself not to shove him aside and march right out anyway. She steeled herself instead as he reached for her hand; examining the damage caused by her incessant gnawing. 

“It’s only a cut, Titus.” she seethed after a few seconds. The sun was nearing the end of its journey down, paining the sky rich shades of orange and gold as it fell. If Clarke had come to visit, she would have arrived by now, and was likely wondering where her partner was. 

Titus nodded and dropped Lexa’s hand, holding both of his own in front of him once more. “You draw your own blood.”

“It was an accident.”

“You banished a thief today, a punishment you usually reserve for the worst offenders. You have never showed such behaviour in all my years of serving you.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes, anticipating an accusation towards her Clarke any second. When it didn’t come, she responded just as angrily as she would if it had. “I don’t have to justify my behaviour to you.”

And before he could press further, the Commander stormed forward and out of the room, knocking her shoulder into Titus as she did so. She would apologize for her attitude later; she had far more pressing concerns. 

Lexa walked tall but briskly to her room, avoiding the gaze of any soldier or handmaiden she happened to pass. Stares came from every direction; Heda was steadfast and moved with a graceful supremacy that always established her as the Commander she was, no matter what circumstance. Heda did not scuttle around like a lost puppy; like her current state. 

When she finally reached her room, warm and aglow with candlelight, Lexa had entered and shut the doors behind her before she even noticed she was not alone. “Long meeting, Sankru being difficult again?”

“Klark.” Lexa breathed, pulling the nails she hadn’t even realised she’d been biting away from her mouth as she turned around. The Commander of Death, standing in front of the bed, donned a Skaikru outfit today; black pants and boots with a low-cut blue shirt. Her jacket has already been shed and lay folded on Lexa’s couch.

But the Commander barely had time to acknowledge Clarke’s appearance before she dashed towards her, crashing their lips together with more force than she’d predicted. But Clarke didn’t protest; she pulled Lexa closer by her hips and used her tongue to make their kiss a little more comfortable, an action they were both appreciative of.

One more than the other. At the invitation, a small moan escaped Lexa’s throat and she pulled Clarke closer by her braided blonde hair, her tongue dancing against the other girl’s. This. This was what she’d been craving; a desperation she was forced to battle with every time Clarke left her. It’d had been a particularly long interval this time, almost a week; almost an entire lifetime. She couldn't tell.

“Missed me?” Clarke panted after they’d finally pulled away, lips fresh and moist with saliva. 

“Yes.” Lexa muttered, gripping Clarke’s head with an urgency only she could evoke. “I need you. Now.”

Clarke frowned in confusion for a moment, her features soon switched to convey surprise as Lexa fiddled with her belt, brows burrowing in frustration at the accessory’s stubbornness. “Hey, wait.” Clarke said, hands moving from her waist to grip Lexa’s head firmly but not too hard. “Stop.”

Lexa groaned but obeyed; her hands dropping to her sides in shaking, clenched fists. Clarke watched curiously as Lexa looked everywhere but at her; those beautiful jade orbs scanning everything from the bed, to the couch, before finally settling on Clarke’s thumb pressed against her cheek, right below her eye.

Clarke understood immediately. Lexa’s… Affliction, was the reason Clarke carried hand sanitiser with her whenever they were together, and why she’d made sure her hands were clean before she’d even arrived. She grazed her index finger over Lexa’s full, bottom lip, a sadistic smirk forming at the taller girl’s shiver in response. 

“Klark...” Lexa barely managed to whisper, her breath heating Clarke’s hand. The blonde responded to the unsaid question by pressing her finger into Lexa’s mouth, smiling in adoration when the Commander closed her eyes and sucked on her comforter. She held Clarke’s hand with her own, as if she was scared she might pull it away at any minute.

It was a treat; to see Lexa so vulnerable while still clad in the gear of the Commander. Usually it took Clarke a good day of teasing to break her down, but it had been so long; Lexa needed immediate satisfaction, she didn’t care that she was still supposed to be Heda.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Clarke whispered, the hand that Lexa didn’t hold gently stroking the brunette’s long face.

When she didn’t answer, Clarke withdrew her finger, receiving a quiet whine of protest from the Commander. “More and more of our people are returning wounded from their jobs, attacks from rogue grounders are happening too often. I need to be there to patch them up.”

“I can assign guards to protect Arkadia.” Lexa offered, her eyes on Clarke’s lips as she spoke. “Then you can stay here.”

“It’s not just that.” Clarke continued, an eyebrow twitching in frustration at Lexa’s inability to hold her gaze. “Times are hard. I have to leave tomorrow morning.”

“No-“

“I have to.” Clarke interrupted, an edge to her voice that made Lexa blush and recoil like a heavily disciplined student, which was not untrue, just not applicable to this relationship. 

As the Commander, Lexa had no authority to look to, no one to appease; except Clarke. While Wanheda’s status legally was merely an ambassador, easily replaceable; to Lexa, Clarke’s word might as well be law.

And it was; in their bedroom, at least.

“We have so little time now...” Lexa muttered, glancing to the curtains swaying in the night wind, specks of black visible through the tears in the fabric. 

Clarke laid a hand on the side of Lexa’s face and guided her gaze back to her, offering a suggestive smirk. “We have all night, actually~”

Normally, Lexa would continue her melancholy, but tonight she was simply too deprived. The Commander licked those full, enticing lips of hers, her hands returning to Clarke’s belt; organized this time. She removed it in one quick motion, dropping to her knees to unbutton Clarke’s pants.

“Slow down, baby.” Clarke instructed, Lexa’s brisk pace worrying her slightly. She was like an over excited dog; adorable, but an accident waiting to happen. It was entirely possible that she could knock over one of the many burning candles in the room and completely ruin an intimate moment; _again._

Ignoring Clarke’s request, Lexa yanked the blonde’s pants down to her ankles and drew a knife out from a hidden sheath on her shoulder-guard harness, allowing Clarke no time to complain before she slipped the blade under the fabric on Clarke’s hip and sliced it; the undergarments falling soundlessly to the floor.

“Those aren’t indispensable.”

 _“Shuff op.”_ Lexa hissed as she pawed at Clarke’s thighs, her use of her native language a clear indication to her desperation. While Clarke spoke Trikru’s language in her presence frequently, Lexa preferred English when they were together; she saw it as another small sign of respect.

And when said respect was not shown, Clarke never missed it. “Quiet?” She echoed in her own language, a hand immediately diving to Lexa’s neck. The commander winced and shut her eyes, but a squeeze from Clarke snapped them right open again. 

“Look at me.” Clarke commanded, and like a good pet, Lexa obeyed; her silent forests glancing up to meet stormy blue seas. Clarke grinned at the quiver of Lexa’s lip, the deep, calculated breaths she took under the pressure of firm fingers clasped around her neck.

“Don’t upset me. Or I’ll put my pants on and walk out of here.”

 _“Moba…”_ Lexa panted, her craving becoming a necessity so primal she abandoned her second language for a moment. Clarke was standing mere inches away, her sex bare and slick, her hand the only barrier to keep Lexa from mauling her right then and there. _“Beja, Klark…”_

As beautiful as the commander was in this weakened, desperate state, Clarke had missed Lexa’s fixation just as Lexa had missed the reason for it. She released her grip, her breath catching in her throat as Lexa shot forward, unburdened, and pressed her tongue directly onto Clarke’s engorged clit.

Neither woman had the patience for the theatrics and class that they usually did. Lexa’s brows knitted together in concentration as she lapped at Clarke’s spot, her gloved hands pulling her closer by her hips, her eyes shut in ecstasy. 

“Mm…” Clarke hummed, a hand reaching forward to stroke Lexa’s intricate braids. There was no need to hold them out of the way; Lexa’s hair was styled in its usual, regal manner today, free but pinned back to showcase her stern but gorgeous features. 

And Clarke couldn’t think of a scene where she looked more beautiful than the one currently unfolding. She felt the damages of her absence in Lexa’s mouth; her teeth that scraped over her most sensitive spot and made her shudder all over, that was a reminder that Lexa needed her.

And harsh sucking that followed soon after, that was a plea for her to stay. While it wouldn’t work, Clarke still found it incredibly pleasurable, so much so in fact that she tangled both hands in that luxurious hair and began slowly grinding her hips in time with Lexa’s suckling.

It was unnecessary; Clarke knew Lexa would take care of her without instruction. But after so long, and in her current outfit, how could she not? The great Leksa Kom Trikru, on her knees with her cape bundled at her feet, her warpaint decorated head bobbing back and forth in time with Clarke’s hips. 

Despite the rough treatment, small mewls of pleasure escaped Lexa’s throat, perfectly comfortable letting the Mountain Slayer use her mouth for her pleasure. It was a mutual honour; to service and to be serviced; by the Commander of the 13 Clans, for the Commander of Death. 

_“Ah.. Lexa..”_

Heda smiled to herself and dropped her jaw, giving Clarke full access to grind her sex against Lexa’s tongue. She relished in the feeling of Clarke’s fingers buried in her tightly braided hair, nails digging into her scalp, the sound of her breathy moans above her.

She didn’t have to look up to know Clarke was watching her, for her own enjoyment and to ensure she was safe. It was nice to be looked down upon for once.

Clarke’s heat was set to burn Lexa’s mouth any minute, and the telltale shivering of wet thighs only confirmed the fact. Lexa held Clarke’s hips still, halting their thrusting, and finally looked up as she locked her lips around Clarke’s clit.

Lexa took the throbbing bud gently between her teeth and lapped at it with her tongue, her eyes tracing every detail of Clarke’s face as she groaned and pulled Lexa forward as far as she could, a shudder racking her whole body when Lexa finally granted her release.

Clarke felt, rather than saw, Lexa’s smile; she hadn’t moved her mouth yet. She licked the blonde clean and wiped her mouth on her fingerless, metal-veined glove, one made for combat as opposed to cunnilingus. 

“Thank you, Klark.” Lexa purred, standing and instantly gaining several inches on the other girl. This small difference did not matter however; both women knew who was really in charge. 

“Feeling better now?” Clarke asked, still basking in the afterglow. The candlelight illuminated Clarke’s mane of blonde into a halo of sorts, a fitting sight considering her intoxicated smile and half-lidded gaze. 

“Yes.” Lexa answered, but the removal of her sword, shoulder-guard and other Heda-like accessories said otherwise. “But I think a second time would be wise. For good measure.”

Clarke grinned and followed her Commander’s lead, pulling her top off and tossing it aside just before Lexa could shove her onto the bed, eager to reunite herself with every inch of Wanheda’s magnificent body.

 

***

 

The white light of the morning seemed artificial in Lexa’s usually orange chamber; streaming through the missing chunks of wall in the room and forcing Clarke to blink several times as she arose to accustom to it. 

She averted her gaze from the offensive light and turned to a still-asleep Lexa, curled up under the furs of the bed against her chest, naked and peppered with bruises and bite marks.

But it was nothing compared to Lexa’s handiwork; deep purple and raw yellow spots trailed down Clarke’s neck and collar bone, between her thighs and even across her hips. The Commander was always thorough. Even now, she rested in the same way she always did when Clarke had graced her with her presence; one of the blonde’s breasts stuffed in her mouth, one of her many tools to help her sleep.

It was either that or a finger, or on one occasion a particularly sleepy Lexa had fallen asleep using Clarke’s thigh as a pillow. It usually didn’t matter, as long as she was here.

But when she wasn’t, well, that was a dilemma. One she hoped to solve today.

As if on cue, a sudden absence of warmth on her breast indicated Lexa’s awakening to Clarke. “Good morning~” the blonde purred, pressing a lazy kiss to the commander’s forehead.

“Don’t go.” Is all she received in response. Clarke smiled sadly at her love, eyes still shut and having barely even stirred; except to speak. Her arms still held Clarke close, and the blonde knew her departure this early would ensure a horrible day for whoever was forced to deal with Heda’s wrath as a result.

Or would it?

“I have to.” Clarke whispered, earning an annoyed groan from the still half-asleep woman. “It’s not all bad, hang on.”

Finally, Lexa opened her eyes to watch Clarke roll out of the bed, her naked body shimmering in the morning sun. She sighed and propped herself up on her elbow, head resting on her fist.

“I brought you this, to help with the… you know.” said Clarke as she came to sit on the edge of the bed, extending her offering out.

Lexa blinked once, twice, as if she was having trouble seeing all of a sudden. The object was small, only the length of one’s palm, and width of a finger. Except at the ends, at both of which the material was folded into two knots of sorts, still small.

“Is this an insult?” Lexa asked, eyes narrowed in a scowl.

“No.” Clarke assured, placing the object on the bed in front of Lexa before she moved to dress herself. “I don’t want you suffering while I’m not here, this will help.”

“I’m not a dog, Klark.”

“No, you’re not.” Clarke agreed, stealing a pair of undergarments from Lexa’s drawer to replace the ones she’d carelessly cut in her haste last night. “But for the sake of your nails, you might need to act like one.”

Lexa frowned and looked down at them, as if noticing the ragged skin surrounding them for the first time. It was true; it was unbecoming of a Commander to resort to physical damage as a coping mechanism. 

“Very well.” Lexa sighed, running a tentative finger over the bone in front of her. “I shall try it. But if it turns out to be useless-“

“Then you don’t have to use it.” Clarke finished, pulling her jacket on, the final article of clothing she’d forgotten about last night. “I have to go.”

“So soon? All we did was…” 

Lexa blushed, rubbing a hand over the collection of marks she knew blossomed along her neck. 

“I know.” Clarke sighed. “But next time I’ll stay for longer. I promise.”

And with that, she leaned down to press a single kiss to Lexa’s lips, memorising the feeling of her mouth before reluctantly pulling away. “I love you. Just a few days.”

Lexa didn’t smile, but gave a small nod. _“Leida. Ai hod yu in.”_

Both knew better than to draw out their goodbyes; it only had it harder for them to finally depart. But once Clarke finally did, Lexa immediately found herself growing anxious; a common occurrence immediately following her leave.

She lifted a finger to her mouth, before her eyes settled on the rawhide bone again. It stared back at her, dry and waxy-looking, a mockery, a mercy. The Commander sighed and scooped the thing up, tentatively gnawing at one of the wrapped ends of it.

At least it was better than her nails.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic on The 100, I'd really appreciate some feedback or kudos if the reader has the time <3
> 
> *And lastly, rawhide is really bad for dogs. Don't buy them.


End file.
